


Pain

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: Isaacs knows pain thanks to his father, but just how much pain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that this involves referenced rape and the effects.

Isaac doesn't claw at the freezer door until the hallucinations start; his mothers voice tells him how she never loved him, Camden blames him for his enlisting for the army. He then begins to punch and claw at the door until fresh blood is smeared across the door and is dribbling down his arms.

The little reserve of his energy gone Isaac slumps in the little bloody puddle at the bottom of the freezer. If he had any hope left he would pray to God for help but it had never worked before so why would it work now? 

Time bleeds and bends in the pitch black of the freezer, he could have been in there for ten minutes or 2 hours; there was absolutely no way to tell. Isaac can not longer tell if his eyes are open or closed as the air in his makeshift prison seems to get sucked out. He tries to keep himself calm but the feeling of suffocating soon sets in. He can't breathe, his vision greys slightly at the edges.

He pulls at the collar of his shirt as if to allow more air to enter his throat, of course it does little to stop the growing ache in his chest but it does reassure him a little bit. He doesnt hear the heavy footsteps coming towards him but Isaac flinches when he hears the chain being taken off the freezer. When it opens a flashlight burns into his eyes through the lids and fresh air hits him like a slap around the face. 

He hears a gasp, someone calling for paramedics and heavy rushed footsteps. He opens his eyes slowly and hisses at the light, the flashlight lowers and Isaac is looking up at the Sheriff. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He says as he offers a hand to him, which he takes gratefully.

Isaacs muscles burn as he stands up; to the point that he almost falls back down again. The Sheriffs hand on his upper arm keeps him upright as he steps out of the freezer. "Can you make it up the stairs?" Isaac nods numbly keeping his eyes to the floor. They walk in silence, all the while Isaac trying to hide his limp, if the Sheriff notices he doesn't say anything.

Once they reach the top of the stairs a Paramedic escorts Isaac through the house to the ambulance waiting outside, there is a chill in the midnight air. His scrapes and cuts on his hands sting slightly as the paramedic asks if he has any other injuries apart from the bruises over his face, his hands and his neck.

Isaac isn't about to tell them about the pain in his ass or the welts on his back and thighs, so he just shakes his head. He sits in the ambulance as he is taken to the hospital. The blood covering his hands and arms has turned a light rust colour. Isaac can't help but wonder how long he had been locked in the freezer. In the hospital he doesn't have to wait long before he is called up to see a nurse.

She smiles at him kindly as he is taken to a private room. "Hi, I'm Nurse McCall." She speaks softly. The name sounds familiar but he can't really place it. "Hi." He says standing there awkwardly. "You have some nasty cuts and bruises there, will you let me clean them up?" He nods and puts his hands out for her to look at. She smiles at him so kindly it hurts his chest. "How about you sit on the bed? You're making me feel even smaller." Her joke makes him smile ever so slightly. 

Isaac sits down almost gingerly as she puts on gloves, gets bandages and disinfectant; then begins cleaning the dried blood from his hands. "My son is about your age, his names Scott." She says trying to fill the silence with something other than his breathing. He has seen Scott McCall around at school, he always looks so happy. "These aren't too bad, a bit of cream and you'll be right as rain." She wraps his now clean hands in bandages. 

He can't stop himself from asking now, he needs to know. "Where is my dad?" It is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. She gives him a look that holds so much sympathy bit it is gone as soon as it appears. She speaks in a clinical voice. "Sheriff Stilinski will be in here in a moment to talk to you." She touches the swelling around his cheek and the bruises covering his face lightly. "I'll get you an ice pack for the swelling, ok?" She leaves the room and the Sheriff walks in. 

He is as broad as his father yet shorter, but that doesn't mean that Isaac should be at ease with him. "How are you feeling, Isaac?" There is a professional edge to his voice. "Where is my dad?" He asks glancing at the mans face before returning his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry to tell you but he was killed earlier this evening." He can't help but look up at his face. Part of him hurt but the other part of him felt almost like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "He was found dead in his car." Isaacs world seems to still. 

The freedom he feels then turns bitter when he realises he is only sixteen he has no family to go to, they'll throw him in a home and forget about him. "Now Isaac..." He begins when Nurse McCall returns with an ice pack. Isaac takes it and puts it against the swelling on his face. "I need to know who did this to you."

Isaac looks at the floor again considering his options. "What's going to happen to me?" He asks instead as if he can avoid the whole subject. "Well, you will need to stay with someone for the time being. Have you got any other family?" He shakes his head slowly not knowing what will happen to him. "John, I know this isn't my place but I'm more than happy for Isaac to come and stay with me." Nurse McCall interrupts.

Hope rises in his chest but it turns to dust as the Sheriff motions for Nurse McCall to go outside with him. "Melissa..." He hears through the door. "John, the kid has been through the wringer. He needs some care that he won't find in a home." Isaac sits and sweats nervously as they talk about him. "He's better off with me, I have the room for him." "It's not that. Melissa, I found him locked in a freezer covered in new and old blood. You have no idea what affect that has had on him." He shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

"I am better suited to have him stay with me than anyone else." "I'm sorry but no." When they walk back in Isaac gets up from the bed. "I'm fine, I'll just go home." He says trying to make his way around them to the door. "You're bleeding?" The Nurse point to a smear of blood where he had been sitting. "No." He says quietly more to himself than either two of them.

"Isaac, I need to check you over." All kindness has melted away and a seriousness replaced it. "I'm fine." He says to the floor. "No, you're not. Let me check you to make sure." The Sheriff moves to the door looking rather uncomfortable. "Me and John will leave the room so you can get undressed and in to this gown." She puts a hospital gown on the bed.

Isaac is then left on his own to change, he takes off his blood soaked clothes and looks at his bruises after folding his clothes up. They cover his hips, inner thighs and waist. He knows that she will know what has been done to him. He doesn't want it but in a room with a window that he won't be able to get through, he really has no choice.

He puts the gown on and tells Nurse McCall to come in, a blonde female doctor comes in with her. She introduces the doctor to him and the examination begins. He answers questions robotically as they prod his bruises and hurt bones. When the doctor asks him to lie down, put his feet on the bed and spread his legs Isaac panics. 

He tries to get up and leave but Nurse McCall puts her hand on his shoulder gently. "We just want to make sure you're ok." There is a kindness in her eyes that convinces him to do as he is told. All noise fades to a ringing in his ears. He closes his eyes, holds his breath and waits. Isaac can't help the flinch that comes when the examination begins.

He feels dirty and disgusting and so so sore that when he finally gets to put his legs down. There is a hand gently brushing his sticky sweaty curly hair out of his eyes. "You've done so well, Isaac. I'll go and get you some real clothes so you can get dressed." He is left alone then, the doctor has gone outside and is speaking to the Sheriff. 

"He has signs of both recent and historical sexual assault." He hears through the door. He blocks it out as the door opens and Nurse McCall brings him some clothes, not too dissimilar to pyjamas, to put on. He jumps at the chance to put as many layers on as possible.

Getting dressed really doesn't help, he still feels so exposed and naked. He sits on the bed dangling his legs off of the side. The doctor, the sheriff and the nurse come back in. He waits for one of them to talk as he looks at one of the floor tiles. "Isaac, I need you to tell me what happened to you and who hurt you. OK?" The Sheriffs voice is soft and calm.

Nurse McCall takes his hand between hers, she begins rubbing it reassuringly. "We need to know, sweetie." Isaac stops and looks up at her kind, kind eyes. He had never been called sweetie by anyone before, not even his mother. "I..." He looks at her features, so unlike his mothers who used to cradle him in her arms and hum to him after one of his fathers drunken nights out.

So he tells it, Isaac tells them how his father had beaten, raped him and locked him away in the freezer when he tried to resist. His father had always liked him complacent and terrified. At the end of his tale Nurse McCall tells the Sheriff that Isaac is going home with her.

He is discharged at the end of her shift, he sits in the seat uncomfortably. He looks out of the window at the passing houses, it hurts him to watch all the happy families. His own family had either left him or raped him. The car pulls up outside of a big house, the only light is the moon.

It almost calls to him, Isaac gets out of the car and looks up at the sky. "Isaac, come on. I'll show you your room." Her kind smile is almost infectious but he can't make himself do it, a simple upturn of lips is too much for him. He follows her in to the house and up the stairs. She points to a closed door and quietly says "That's Scotts room. I'll introduce you two in the morning."

She opens one of the furthest doors away from the stairs, he stands awkwardly as she pulls back the covers on the double bed. In his room at home his mattress had blood and come over it from his fathers nightly visits. "Isaac, the bathrooms through that door there, I'll try to find you some clothes ok? I should have some that fit you." She smiles and leaves him alone. 

He digs his nails in to the palms of his hands, the pain is sharp and refreshing not dull and boring like the other parts of his body. Isaac makes sure the lock is on the door to the bathroom before pulling off his clothes. He climbs in the tub and begins washing himself, the almost scalding hot water makes his skin turn pink and slightly sore.

When he walks back into the room to find a clean Tshirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms laid on the bed. With the door closed he finally crawls in to bed. They feel good against his clean skin but also cold and calming. It doesn't take long for him to drift off in to the abyss of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Isaac wakes up the sun has barely risen, the sky a violent pink colour. He lies in bed looking up at the ceiling for what seems like hours but only minutes have passed. He hears a door open and two sets of footsteps going down the stairs as a quiet voice shushes the other person.

Isaac gets out of bed, his muscles ache and his cuts sting, the pain helps wake him up fully, it reminds him of what has happened to him. He opens the door before gathering his strength and limping down the stairs. He walks through the living room to the kitchen. He expects Mrs McCall to be there with a smile but it is her son that looks back at him shocked to see him, all of a sudden he feels even more like an intruder.

He stands in the doorway awkwardly for five minutes before Scott invites him to sit down with a smile that matches his mothers. Isaac looks to the boy already sat down with his short hair and beauty marked face. He winces slightly as he sits down his behind aching from the night before. Neither say anything about it and he is greatful for it, it is bad enough that other people know. "You're Isaac aren't you?" He nods at Scotts question. "Hey, do you know what happened to your dad?" "Stiles!" Scott hisses and punches his arm lightly.

"What? It's just a question." Scott turns to him with a expression he can't quite place, it's like a mixture of sympathy and exasperation. "Sorry, his dad's the Sheriff so he hears everything." Isaac feels the blood drain from his face. He had told the Sheriff about his dad and what he had done to him, Stiles must know. "Woah, are you ok?" Stiles asks as Isaac looks down at the table and just numbly nods, he's not entirely sure why he does it, his hair covers the majority of his face and for that he is greatful. He wants to fade away and remove the stain he has become.

"Look I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't stop talking when I should. Feel free to tell me to shut up whenever you want." Isaac keeps his head down as he stands up slowly. "It's fine." He says, quietly wanting the floor to swallow him up. "What do you two want for breakfast?" He remembers his father would have eggs, bacon and toast almost every morning.

"We're having toast, you want some?" Scotts voice is calm. He opens his mouth to say no but his stomach betrays him and rumbles loudly. There is no way that the others missed that noise. "Christ, when was the last time you ate?" Stiles asks sarcastically. "Two days ago." He answers as monotone as if they were talking about the weather. Scott pulls out the toast and butters it for him before placing it on a plate for him. "I should..." Stiles puts a calm hand on his arm "Eat it, go on."

For the first time in days his stomach is being filled, Isaac could cry at the feeling of warm bread going down his throat but he doesn't. Crying is for children and he hasn't been a child for years. After he finishes he gets up and limps to the sink. Just standing there brings back memories of plates smashing and his father's shouting in his ears about how useless he is.

He pushes those thoughts down, he hears nothing until a hand is placed on his shoulder. Isaac jumps at the touch turning around to see Scott looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Are you ok?" It's too much, it all hurts too much and he needs to leave. "I... I have to go." He would run if he could but he settles for a hurried limp.

He is surprised to find the door unlocked but he throws himself out of it anyway. The cold air hits him like a ton of bricks, it steals his breath and burns his skin. His bare feet hurt as he walks but he doesn't stop until he arrives home. Could he really call the place he had been beaten, raped and scarred in home anymore? Perhaps he could now that his father is gone.

Isaac feels nothing but dread as he walks inside. The house is as dark and cold as ever but this time the house just feels even more than ever before. He finds himself going down to the basement door, he just looks down into the darkness that had always held so much fear for him, in many ways it still does.

A cold sweat breaks out as Isaac walks down the steps. The freezer door is open, despite all the blood it looks so innocent. Isaac can remember the time when it was a normal freezer, his mother and Cam were still alive back then. It was a time when he still had hope, now it had faded as if it were never there to begin with.

Isaac puts his hand upon the edge of the freezer and remembers his father throwing him inside of it. All of the pain, the humiliation come flooding back to him and tears fill his eyes but he refuses to allow them to fall, a show of his weakness would just taint this place even more.

A hand on his shoulder brings him out of his mind, he spins around to see the Sheriff dressed in a pair of sweatpants and grey long sleeved shirt looking back at him. "You shouldn't have ran off like that." Before Isaacs eyes fall to the floor he notices pain in those eyes looking at him. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Again they walk up the stairs, they reach the top when Isaac begins his way to his room.

He needs his own clothes, his shoes and the only things he has left of his family. The Sheriff helps him up to his room, he feels nothing but embarrassment at the sight of his stained bloody mattress on a broken fame with a pair of boxers that are covered in a mixture of blood and cum.

Isaac looks at the vile mixture and wants to gag but doesn't. "Do you need a hand getting anything?" He looks at the Sheriff and sees him looking at the proof of his fathers 'affections'. "Yes sir." The Sheriff looks at him and part of Isaac wants to shrink back; attention being on you was never a good thing, it always meant pain and suffering.

"Tell me what you want then." It wasn't unkindly said. "I only have a few clothes to get, sir." "Call me Mr Stilinski." Isaac goes to grab his filthy boxers but he is stopped by a hand on his arm. "Leave them." It is a order, and he is good at following orders so Isaac does he is told, he turns away and begins gathering his clothes up as Mr Stilinski puts them in a bag. Most of his clothes are older than him with so many stains it is hard to tell what the colours were meant to be.

When his clothes are in the bag Isaac gets down on the floor and pushes himself underneath it. He aggravates his wounds but he bares it as he pulls out his box. It has momentos of his childhood, a picture his father had taken of Isaac, Camden and his mother. All are painful but pain is what he knows best so why not bring it upon himself by looking through them?

"I can't imagine what you've been through with all of the, well you know..." Mr Stilinski says as if he can't bring himself to face the fact that Isaacs own father had raped him. "But I know the pain of losing someone, my wife died. I was lucky I had Stiles but you lost everyone and I'm sorry for that." Isaac looks at the man and just nods. Nothing more needs to be said as they gather the things he wants up in to a gym bag.

They house is locked when they leave, the Sheriff pockets the key and it's then that Isaac knows his home is lost to him. They turn around to see Stiles getting out of his jeep with a reluctant looking Scott at his heels. Mr Stilinski looks annoyed at his son, it slightly reminds him of his father but his fathers anger was loud and destructive whereas Mr Stilinski's is more quiet in nature.

"Stiles! I told you to stay with Scott." His voice is firm with traces of anger embedded it it. "He's in the Jeep so technically I am with Scott." "You know what I meant." Their attention is focused on eachother Isaac considers sneaking off but where would he go? He has nothing and no one. A wave of nausea hits him and he doubles over reaching loudly, vomit paints the grass a mixture of dark yellow and chewed up bits of toast.

Someone starts rubbing his back telling him to get it all out. He falls to his knees as his stomach starts cramping uncomfortably. He hugs his middle as the pain washes over him. Isaac feels someone pull him up to stand, tremors begin passing through his body and he is escorted to the Sheriff's car. He is dazed when he is put into the back of the car, Isaac notices the window being rolled down. The fresh air is nice against his heated face, his sickness fades as he breathes in the crisp air.

He doesn't notice the Sheriff is even in the car until they are pulling away from his house, he is only vaguely aware that he is being talked to. His head aches, his throat burns and he just wants to sleep. Before he knows it his eyes are closed and he is dragged in to a dreamless sleep.

A hand on his shoulder wakes him, he looks up to see Mr Stilinski with a soft face looking down at him. He rubs his eyes before whispering a sorry and crawling out of the car, he shivers as the cold air hits him. He turns to see Stiles' Jeep pull up, Isaac is escorted into the McCall house as he hears the doors open and close.

Mrs McCall is standing at the door welcoming him, her eyes are sad and Isaac decides that he hates that. The kind, warm, loving woman had invited him into her home not even knowing who he is. She gives him a small smile and invites him inside, Isaac smiles back at her. She takes them all to the living room, he timidly sits down on the edge of the sofa and barely takes note of the dip of someone sitting on the other side.

"How are you feeling honey?" Melissa asks him, honestly he just feels numb but he just looks to her and sees the terrible pity in those kind eyes. The urge to run takes ahold of him and it sets his nerves on edge, it's almost like an itch that can't be scratched. He almost flees until someone places a hand on his, he looks up to see the Sheriff almost towering over him. If he could he'd let himself cringe but he had shown too much weakness to them all.

"Are you tired?" He asks not unkindly, Isaac nods slowly. "Ok, Isaac I'm going to pick you up and carry you upstairs to your bedroom." Isaac freezes up, every muscle as tense as a bowstring just waiting to be released. "I'm not going to hurt you ok? So just hold on to me so we both don't fall down." Hands go beneath his knees and across his back, he tenses as he is lifted up and carried upstairs. "Stiles, bring his bag up."

He hears the Sheriff grunt and curse as they make their way up the stairs, part of him wants to laugh at the man who thought he could easily pick up and carry a still growing teenager up the stairs. But a small part of him still fears that the Sheriff will get angry and start throwing punches at him so he stays quiet and somehow amazingly they both make it up the stairs and into the guest bedroom that is temporarily acting as his room. He puts Isaac on the bed gently and gives him a fond smile, Isaac has no idea what to do at the sight of a smile like that so he stands still.

"I remember the last time I did that to Stiles, it wasn't that long ago but damn sure feels like it." The Sheriff leans back and the sound of clicking fills the room. "I'm sorry." Isaac braces himself for a slap, a punch or even a push backwards on to the bed but nothing comes apart from the slightest of chuckles and his bag being placed on the bed beside him. "It's not your fault at all Isaac, I should have known I'm too old to be carrying kids your age up a set of stairs. Now you need your rest ok?" He nods as he is left alone in this room for the second time in two days.

He strips off the borrowed clothes and puts on his own, most of them are torn but they had been Cams and now they were his and no matter how many times Cam had left him to bare the brunt of their fathers anger they were still brothers. He looks at Cams folded flag and medals laying there in the bag, their father had always held pride first his eldest boy. It was evident the day Cam left for the army, Isaac watched his father clap him on the shoulder and tell him to be safe, Cam smiles, then was just gone and Isaacs life got worse.

Punishments increases and became worse what would normally be a slap to the face is a punch and instead of being sent to his room after his punishments he was thrown into the freezer. At first the freezer was left off but when news of Cams death reached them it was turned on, his father screamed at him that he killed Cam and that he deserves to die not Cam, then he is thrown him into the coldness. Isaac had spent ten minutes inside, when his father dragged him out he could barely feel anything and perhaps that was a good thing when he was bent over the very instrument of his own torture, his sweatpants are at his ankles and his father raped him for the first time. It wasn't the last time either by far but eight year old Isaac didn't know that or deserve it.

Isaac closes his bag and pushes it underneath the bed as if protecting it from the rest of world before crawling under the covers. His body starts to warm the bed and his eyes soon grow heavy, he falls to sleep uncertain and slightly scared but with something that he never thought he would have again; hope.

 


End file.
